Childhood Games
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: may be triggering. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stillinski has never been what you can call...'sane'. He never had any friends other than his mother, because he was too "annoying" for anyone to like him. When his mother died, and his father remarried to a woman named Melissa McCall, he met Scott. Scott is Melissa's son, and once her and Stiles' father were married, Stiles and Scott became best friends.

One day when him and Scott were in third grade, he let his best friend in on a secret.  
"I have friends that no-one else can see."  
"What? What do you mean Stiles?" Scott asks, confused.  
"I have two friends, that no-one else can see. There's Lydia, she has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. SHe's really pretty Scott! I feel bad that no-one else can see her!" Stiles says, his little body bouncing.  
"And the other one?" Scott asks, he's actually interested.  
"His name's Jackson. He has blonde and has blue eyes. He can be mean but really he just needs hugs and love." Stiles says with a huge grin.  
"If he's mean, why are you friends with him?" Scott asks, tilting his head to the side.  
"WELL, he's all alone. I know what it's like to be all alone" Stiles answers with a shrug.  
Scott smiles at him, if these people are what keeps his bestfriend happy, he'll go along with it. It's not hurting anyone after all.

A few years later, the boys are in sixth grade. They're walking home for school, side by side. Nobody except Scott knows about Stiles' 'friends' still. Scott can tell by the way Stiles is half deflated, and half bouncing up and down that something must of happened with those friends of his. "Something happen with Jackson and Lydia?" he asks, catching Stiles when he trips.  
"Actually yeah, they started dating." Stiles replied, his body deflating even more, "But there's more news too! There's a new girl!"  
"Really? What's her name?" Scott asks, mentally sighing. He loves Stiles, but one day this is going to get out of hand. Hopefully though, he can keep Stiles from going too far off the deep end.  
"Allison! She has black hair and pretty brown eyes. I think she's smitten with you Scotty."  
"Smitten?"  
"It means she likes you, GEEZ SCOTT DON'T BE AN IDIOT."  
Scott laughs, and drags Stiles the rest of the way home. So, Stiles' imaginary friend Allison has a crush on him. At least it's someone.

Then, in sevnth grade a new 'friend' came along. This friend scared Scott.  
The day he was introduced was just a normal day, Scott and Stiles were eating lunch together, their parents outside. Scott nonchalantly asked how Jackson, Lydia, and Allison were doing. Since playing along kept Stiles happy, and made his panic attacks less frequent."They're doing great! Allison and Jackson don't like my new friend though!" Stiles said, pouting.  
"You have a new friend?" Scott asks, at times like these he feels like he's talking to a five year old. But Stiles isn't just his step-brother, but his best friend. So he'll put up with it.  
"Yeah! His name's Derek! He has the most beautiful hazel eyes and the darkest hair I've ever seen! And he has muscles too! Big ones!" The way Stiles was talking about him, made it seem like he idolized this imaginary figure, but Stiles doesn't faulter just keeps going on, "He's really broody and angry and like...he's a sourwolf. Oh did I mention he's a werewolf?"  
"A werewolf?" Scott asks, chewing his lip.  
"Yeah!" Stiles replies.  
A month later, apparently Derek was threatening to harm Stiles. Stiles was becoming afraid of his imaginary friend. Scott, being the responsible friend, brought it up to the adults and Stiles finally got the medication he needed.

In ninth grade, shit really starts hitting the fan. Stiles has been on medication for a year, he hasn't thought about his three friends once in that year. That is, until he sees a whisp of strawberry blonde hair whizzing by him. He gulps, thinking he's hallucinating again. Then he sees, a familliar douchey swaggar going by him. Stiles feels a twisting in his gut, like this isn't in his head. He nudges Scott, and gestures with his head over where the two went. Scott shrugs, like it's not that big of a deal. So, Stiles walks over to the two all-two-familiar teens.

"Uh...hi?" Stiles says anxiously, and there's no doubt in his mind. These two are Jackson and Lydia.

"Stiles!" Lydia says with a small smile,

"Ugh, Stilinski." Jackson says with an eyeroll.

Stiles will swear forever that his heart stopped beating for a second.

"SCOTT! SCOTT!" Stiles exlaims running over to the curly haired teen.

"What's up Stiles?" The boy asks, concerned.

"L-Lydia, J-Jackson! They're here! I swear I took my meds too!"

"Oh, no, those aren't _your _Jackson and Lydia! Those are the new kids, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore" Scott says with a chuckle, patting Stiles' shoulder and walking away.

"WAIT NO, SCOTT!" Stiles calls, but his friend just keeps going, "Those were their last names" He mutters.

**A/N: This is something I'm experimenting with, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm not even sure if I like it. But ya know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles shakily walks to his class, one that he doesn't share with Scott. He's so confused. Why are his hallucinations coming to life? Will it just be Jackson and Lydia or...? Oh god, he hopes Derek doesn't decide to join the party. Derek was scary, but...Stiles always felt bad for him. Derek didn't have any family after all, they all died. That was probably the reason he created Derek, someone to connect with, someone who also lost someone.

He sits down in his usual seat in the back. Almost everyone in school thinks he's crazy, so, the entire area around him always stays empty. While settling himself, and getting out his little book his therapist gave him to draw in, there's the sound of high heels clicking towards him. He doesn't think anything of it, until someone sits next to him and the smell of fruity shampoo mixed with perfume fills the air. Stiles turns his head to see none other than Lydia, in all her glory. Her hair's falling in curls framing her face in the most glorius way, her lips are perfectly glossed, and she's wearing a cute little dress. Stiles remembers Lydia being girly, always wearing pink or dresses and having ribbons in her hair (he still doesn't understand why his brain made _her_ but that's going off topic), this is a completely different type of girly. She's a teenager now, aged a year from when Stiles last saw - no not saw - _imagined_ her.

"Stiles," She greets with a flip of her hair.

"Lydia..." Stiles replies, eyes wide.

"Oh, calm down, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lydia still has a way of making Stiles feel small and insignifigant.

"Lydia, how are you here? First of all, I'm on my medication! Second of all, others can see you!" Stiles hisses, keeping his voice low.

"Me and Jackson missed you, after you started taking those stupid pills, so...we concentrated hard enough and here we are!" Lydia is giving him her dazzling smile, and there's not much Stiles can do but smile back. He might actually have a real friend now after all.

**##CG##**

At lunch, Stiles takes a seat next to Scott. Stiles' tray has pizza and curly fries on it, and he had purchased a soda from one of the vending machines outside the cafateria. Him and Scott start chatting about what video games they're gonna play when their parents leave for work, Stiles almost forgot that Jackson and Lydia SOMEHOW escaped the confines of his subconcious and magically appeared in real life.

_**Almost.**_

The sound of two trays dropping on the table startle Scott and Stiles out of their argument over playing Halo or COD. Well, one dropping and one _slamming_ is the reality of it. When Stiles sees the faces of his two friends, he's not sure what to feel. Happy, or terrified.

Scott looks confused, "Hi, you two are the new kids right?"

Jackson scrunches his face, and Lydia elbows him. Stiles wonders if they're still dating. It'd be impressive, they started when he was in sixth grade - and _oh god_, he's talking about them like he didn't create them because he was lonely. "Yes, we're the new kids. I had a class with Stiles, and he was so nice, I've decided to befriend him." Lydia answers Scott, with that _smile_. That smile that can hypnotise you and make you quack like a duck if she told you to.

Scott looks at Stiles and beams, there's a look of pride there and Stiles feels a pang in his chest. Scott thinks he made a _real_ friend. Scott didn't know. He didn't know that his friends from when he was a kid were now becoming...not hallucinations. Jackson clears his throat, "Well, I'm Jackson, that's Lydia. I don't want to be here. Now tell me your names."

_Still as much of a douche as ever_, Stiles thinks, and then Jackson kicks him under the table. Stiles realizes,with a start, that Jackson can read his mind, and if the way that Lydia's biting her lip to supress a laugh is any indication, so can she. They're still a _part_ of him.

Scott, having not taken any notice to the interaction between the other two males at the table, turns to the asshole blonde, "I am Scott. This is Stiles." And that's it. That's all he said. Stiles wants to facepalm, because if Jackson and Lydia were anybody else they would've laughed at the patheticness. But instead Jackson nods curtly at Scott, and Lydia smiles and reaches over to shakes Scott's hand.

To his suprise, Jackson starts the conversation; "Anybody like lacross?"

** ##CG##**

Stiles skips his next class and runs out of the school. He knows Scott will get worried when he notices Stiles gone. Even though they're the same age, Scott has always taken on the roll of 'big brother'. Mostly because up until a year ago, he really did have to treat Stiles like a little kid, playing a continuous game with him.

Speaking of that game, he hasn't realized how much he missed his hallucinations - no his _friends_, until Lydia and Jackson forced themselves into reality (which he still doesn't get). He misses Allison and her soothing tone, witty remarks, and badassery. He misses her so much.  
He even misses _Derek_, even though he doesn't want him to become real. He misses him. At least to give him a hug before forcing him to dissapear. Maybe a day or two off his meds and he could at least say goodbye to the other two...

"STILES!" A voice pulls him out of his thoughts. It's Scott. "Come on, get back in this school!"

This is gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Lydia flounces over to Stiles and shoves a piece of paper in his hand. He's shocked for a second, but shoves it into his pocket; he'll look and see what it is later. He goes to his locker and grabs the things he needs to bring home, then heads over to Scott's locker. He hates having to wait for Scott, but if he leaves one second before him, he'll get a lecture from his step-brother. Again, he understands. Before he was put on his medicine, if he didn't have someone steering him home, he'd get distracted by one of his lovely friends and run off.

Scott turns around and slings his backback over his shoulder, he grabs Stiles' arm and starts walking out of the school. Stiles really wishes his father, Melissa, and Scott would stop treating him like a little kid. It'll never happen, but hey a guy can dream.

The whole way home, Scott is grinning like a madman. Stiles chooses to ignore him, so he doesn't feel odd. When he gets through the door, he throws himself onto the couch, with a loud "UGGHHH!"

"Something wrong Stiles?" Scott asks, dumping his bookbag on the floor.

"No, I'm just...ugh.'' That's a rather accurate description of how Stiles is feeling too. A mixture of happiness, the most fear he's ever felt in his life, and maybe even a bit of hope. so, in short, just ugh.

"Why? We're in highschool, the pretty new girl wants to be friends with you, for your first friend that's not half bad, dude! You should be feeling great!" Scott emphasized his words with an armflail at the end. _Oh no_, that boy _DID NOT_ just steal his flaling! God-dammit!

"Yeah well, I don't like it. It's a new place, with new people, new teachers, and new...everything'' Using his mental instability as a cover up isn't bad, is it?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Scott says, patting Stiles' shoulder. Hey, using his problems as a cover might be sleazy and seem wrong, but it sure as hell works!

"Yeah, I guess" Stiles grumbles, turning over onto his back. He pulls the piece of paper out of his pocket and looks at it. It's Lydia and Jackson's...PHONE NUMBERS? How the hell did they get phones already? Scott, being the snoop hound he is; (no seriously, the kid even goes through his phone when he feels Stiles is acting suspicious), plucks the paper out of his hand. "Bro, who's digits?"

"...Lydia" Stiles admits, his face flushing a bright pink.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, you got her number and you're not jumping up and down with joy? Are you feeling alright?" Scott asks, feeling Stiles' head.

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine" Stiles says, swatting Scott's hand away, getting up, stealing the paper back, and stomping up to his room.

He's aware that he's acting like a stubborn, spoiled, child. But he doesn't care. He wants to be alone, just for a few minutes. He has some shit to look up.

**##CG##**

Four hours, and nothing. Nothing useful anyway. The only thing that keeps showing up is _magic_. Stupid Supernatural fandom. Then, there's a knock on his door "Stiles! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but assurting my fatherly authority by coming in anyway!" And his dad walks in. When did his dad watch Fairly Odd Parents? Huh, weird.

"What do you want dad?" Stiles asks, sneakily switching tabs so his father doesn't see whwat he was looking up.

"Dinner's ready" Mr Stilinski says, and seems to already know what Stiles is about to say.

"I'm not hun-"

"Yes you are, now come on" Annnndd Stiles is being dragged down the stairs - BY HIS EAR - by the Becon Hills sherrif. Ow.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?!" Stiles whines, he really doesn't understand why his father's home.

"I called in sick, now sit down and eat." The sherriff says, shoving his son into a chair. Gently of course. Because God forbid Stiles bumps into something or skips one meal the world will explode.

Stiles tries to remain silent throughout dinner, but he cannot. He just cannot do it. So, he launches into a monolouge all about school. How the teacher Mr Harris seems super mean, but also fair, how the economics teacher is also the gym teacher - which he does not understand - but he seems pretty cool. How he didn't even get detention, like he did almost everyday in middle school (which he blames all on Jackson, seriously he had the worst ideas sometimes, but he didn't add that into his speech), how everyone still refused to be around him but the teachers didn't give him odd looks anymore, and how the school is - decidedly - better than middle school ever was. He blatantly avoided the topic of Lydia and Jackson, but Scott, the traitor that he is, blurts out "And Stiles made two friends"

That catches both of the adults' attention. They look at Stiles, as if trying to scrutinize whether the medicine was failing, or if he made real honest-to-god friends. After looking at Scott and getting a nod, the two grin, "That's great!" Sherriff Stilinski exlaims. Stiles feels that weird squeezing feeling in his chest again. Now not only Scott, but his father and step-mother think that he's getting better socially. Ha! No.

Even though he doesn't feel smiley, he smiles back, "Yeah, they're really...great." Now he does go silent, for the rest of dinner, and when he's done he sprints back into his room and locks his door. He always locks it before bed, it's a habit. He goes back to his computer, erases his history, and turns it off. He sighs, looks like he'll have to figure this out on his own. Or maybe it really is magic? He climbs into his bed, and falls asleep. Sleeping on it, he decides, is the best idea.

**##CG##**

_Stiles walks into a burned house in the forest. For some reason, he feels like he should know this house, but he doesn't. He wants to stop walking, he doesn't want to go farther into this house. Being an avid horror movie watcher, he knows that people get killed in creepy houses. He just cannot stop walking! When he gets to what appears to be the living room, you can only tell because there's an ugly as fuck green couch, he realises why he's here._

_Allison's sitting on the couch, in a black tank top and shorts, her black hair pulled into a pony-tail, and she looks like she was just running. Which she probably was, they're in the forest after all. Stiles grins, and sits next to her. "Stiles," Allison greets, "How are you doing?"_

_Stiles flinches, that's how his therapist opens their sessions, the look on Allison's face shows that she knew that, "I'm doing great." Same lie he tells the therapist every week._

_Allison laughs, a dry laugh. One that people only use when they don't believe someone's bullshit, "Oh Stiles, you might be able to pull that shit with Morrell, but not with me. I know you're not doing okay. Jackson and Lydia really shocked you today, huh?"_

_Stiles decides not to lie, Allison's his friend, has been since sixth grade, he can confide in her. Real or not, he knows that for sure. "Yeah, they really did. And what the hell? How is it even possible for them to...I don't...Allison, I don't understand."_

_Allison pulls him into a hug, and Stiles relaxes. He hugs her back, closing his eyes. When he pulls away, Derek is standing behind Allison. "OH MY GOD, ZEUS, POSEIDON, KRISHNA, AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE! DEREK WHYYYY?!"_

_Derek smirks and takes a seat on the other side of Stiles, being silent. He doesn't seem as...murderery today. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulders, maybe Derek does care? He leans into the strong body, and sighs. Maybe he does want Derek to join the real party after all?_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**; Stiles startles awake. He looks at the offending clock that woke him up. It's six o'clock, it's Tuesday, he has to get ready for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles shoves some pills into his mouth. He doesn't bother to check what ones, he just trusts that his father won't switch his meds with poison and leaves it at that. He slings his backpack over his shoulder, and leans against the wall in the kitchen. He has to wait for Scott again, but he appreciates it in the morning, he doesn't need to get to school early. Ever.  
After a few minutes of awkward waiting, Scott comes thundering down the stairs, "Come on, Stiles! We're gonna be late!"  
Stiles laughs, "I've been waiting for you, you big shit-head."  
Scott pouts, "Don't call me a shit-head!"  
Stiles laughs, "I will if I want to, bitch." Then he just walks out the door. He knows that Scott will follow, and if he doesn't, it's his fault. All he can think about is his dream from last night anyway, why did Derek's arm around him feel so right? Why was Derek there at all? Why was Allison there for that matter? He'll ask Lydia later, since she always knew how Allison worked.

** ##CG##**  
At school, Stiles splits from Scott. He honestly doesn't care if Scott freaks out, there's not much trouble he can get into at school is there? He sees Jackson at his locker, so he goes over and slams it shut, "Where's Lydia, assbutt?"  
"...Assbutt?" Jackson asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's a Supernatural reference - DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT." Stiles exlaims with a flail.  
"She's at her locker maybe?" Jackson says, giving his best bitch face.  
"Oh...where's that?" Wow, he really is an idiot. Well, whatever, he gets to be a bitch to bitch-king himself. Wait, no, Derek is king of the bitches. So, the bitch-prince.  
"You're so stupid." Jackson says, glaring.  
"That makes you stupid, because I made you." Stiles informs him, straitening to his full height.  
"Yeah, no." Jackson says, spinning Stiles around and pushing him the opposite way, "Go that way, you'll run into Lydia at some point."  
"THANKS BUDDY!" Stiles says, very loudly, before running in that direction.

** ##CG##**  
Stiles finds Lydia talking to some girl, she has on her 'I-am-not-amused' face. He decides to save the poor girl the embarrasment of being scorned by Lydia. He taps Lydia on the shoulder, "Hey, Lyds, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Lydia smiles at him, "Sure, Stiles. I have nothing better to do anyway."  
Stiles pulls Lydia into a classroom, he struggles to relay the entire dream to her. Describing the house makes him grimace, he hated that house. Describing how Derek's arm around him felt, well, that was easy. After he's finished, Lydia's tapping a perfectly manicured nail against her chin, "Ya see, me and Jackson kinda detached ourselves from those two. They thought coming here wouldn't benifit you. But, knowing their personalities, they were worried about you."  
"Yeah, sure, Allison. But Derek? Derek who threatened bodily harm? Yeah, because he cares enough to be worried." Stiles cannot believe that Lydia would even suggest that Derek cares about him. What has Derek ever done than threaten him, and growl at him, and be super mean to him?  
"Oh please, Stiles, Derek cares about you. We all care about you. We just show it in different ways. Jackson by being rude and 'toughening you up', Allison by being a rock, me by teaching you things, and Derek by pushing you away." The way Lydia is speaking, it sounds like she's talking to a two year old.  
Stiles bites his lip, "No, Derek was probably forced to be caring. He's not capable of caring for anything! I'd know! I made him!"  
Lydia sighs, "Oh Stiles, poor naive Stiles," and she just walks out, leaving Stiles utterly confused.  
** ##CG##**

**A/N; I know this is short, but this chapter is just kinda a fill-in chapter. The real action will start next chapter. (: HAPPY MOONDAY**


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Stiles goes through his normal routine. Homework, dinner, shower, more homework. But, before he can go to bed, his dad's phone rings. Stiles smirks, and turns on his little radio thing, he planted a bug in his dad's phone. He doesn't understand how his dad - who is _the sherrif_ - didn't notice it yet.

_"Stilinski"_

_"Sorry to bother you John, but two joggers found a body. There's only half. We need ya here."_

_"Alright, I'll just tell my sons and head right out to you, give me your location."_

_"Beacon Hills Preserve, hurry."_

Ooh, that's some juicy stuff. Stiles is getting an idea.

**##CG##**

After Mr Stilinski leaves, Stiles creeps out of his room. He has to be careful to not get Scott's attention, but if he does, he has a plan for that too. He creeps down the hall, so far so good. He tip-toes down the stairs, careful to leap over the last creaky stair and land on the balls on his feet, still no sign of Scott. He finally makes it out the front door and onto the porch, but on his way down the stairs he feels a presecne behind him. He spins around, and oh look! It's Scott! And he has a bat. Both the boys scream, shocked to see eachother. "STILES. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott exlaims, bat positioned to swing.

"I was...WHY DO YOU HAVE A BAT?!" Stiles answers, strategically evading the question.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott answers, finally lowering the bat.

"A pre-?" Stiles scoffs, "Listen, my dad got a phone call okay? Two joggers found a body in the woods!"

"A dead body?!"

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body!" Sometimes, Stiles swears that Scott doesn't have a brain.

"Still not understanding why you're out here..." Scott says, with his stupid face on. Well, every face is his stupid face.

"That's the best part. They only found _half_! We're going."

**##CG##**

Stiles and Scott trudge through the forest, Scott bitching the whole way. He does his best to ignore the other teen, but he has to throw in the sarcastic comment. But, then Scott says something intelligent, "What if whatever killed the body was still out here?"

"Huh, didn't even think about that!" Stiles replies.

"And, what are we gonna do if we do find the body?" Scott asks, damn, when did he get brains?

"Didn't think about that either."

"It's good to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I KNOW!" Stiles exlaims, finally getting to the top of the hill they were climbing. Then, the sound of a dog barking fills the air. "Shit, run!" And Stiles is off like a bullet. He can faintly hear Scott calling his name, but he's too busy leading the dogs off his friends' tail.

Before he knows it, a dogs on top of him. "STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Some random cop is yelling at him.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Oh wait, that's his dad, shit. "This little deliquent belongs to me."

"Heyyyy daaaaadddddddd" Stiles says awkwardly.

"Do you, listen in on all of my phonecalls?" Sherriff Stilinski asks.

"No...Well, not the boring ones!"

"Stiles - oh whatever, where's Scott? He was supposed to be watching you!" The older man says, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Scott? Scott's home. It's just me...in the woods...alone." Stiles says awkwardly, he just hopes that Scott is hidden.

"SCOTT ARE YOU OUT THERE?! SCOTT?!" Stiles holds his breath as his dad scans his flashlight amongst the trees. When no-one answers or is seen, Stiles is grabbed by the back of the neck, "Well, let's get you home. And you and me can have a little talk about invasion of privacy."

**##CG##**

On the way home, Stiles starts to feel queasy. He left his best friend in those woods alone. Hell, for all he knows a wild animal could be ripping the boy apart! He forces himself to ignore his dad's obvious anger, the way the man is gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles are white and the veins are showing.

When they get to the house, Stiles is out of the car before his dad can say a word. He dashes into the house and up the stairs. He needs to get away, he doesn't want to get lectured. He doesn't want to up his therapy sessions. He just wants to curl up in his bed and worry.

When he gets to his room, he doesn't bother changing. He just climbs into his bed. He curls himself up, and prepares to be up all night. He's almost certain up all night he will be, until he hears Scott clunking up the stairs, then he passes out immediately.

**##CG##**

_"Good job deliberately going into the woods, with a killer on the loose, idiot."_

_Derek? Derek's here again? What? "Thanks buddy, I thought it was a good idea!" Stiles replies to Derek, who he can't see. In fact, he can't see anything. He just sees black. Suddenly, a blinding light flashes, and Stiles has to blink several times. Derek had turned a light on, he's standing in the charred living room again. Why is this a reccuring theme in his dreams?_

_"Not only did you go, but you brought someone along. Seriously, I applaud you." Derek says, sarcastically. The man takes a step foreward, by instinct, Stiles takes a step back._

_"Didn't know you cared, Der-bear." Stiles says with a quirky smile. Before he knows it, he's being slammed into a wall, a few pieces of tar falling around him._

_"Do not call me Der-bear. Ever." Derek growls, eyes shining a brilliant blue. Right, he almost forgot, werewolf._

_"Okay, got it, message taken. Didn't know you cared __**Derek**__," Stiles really doesn't wanna die today._

_"Of course I care when you put your life endager, you die, I die. Haven't you noticed that?" Derek says, stepping back. Ah, so he cares, but only because it affects him. Obviously._

_"Of course, can we cuddle again?" Derek rolls his eyes and turns around, "Wait where are you go-" Derek just...dissapears. "Okay then."_

** ##CG##**

**A/N; I know, I know, I bumped up the TW timeline. Sue me. I wanted to make it all of the premeir episode, this whole chapter, but I decided, that would take at least three days of writing. So, I stuck with just the first part instead. I added some original moments, since Stiles is the main character of the fic and not Scott...why am I explaining myself, y'all don't read this anyway. THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Stiles and Scott are walking to school. Scott had been bitten by an animal in the woods. That makes Stiles feel super guilty, he had brought his friend into the woods, and he had gotten _attacked_, by an actual _animal_. Outside the school, Stiles stops walking and turns around, "Alright, let's see this thing."

Scott lifts his shirt, and reveals a _huge_, bloody bandage. Stiles' mouth drops open, "Woah."

Scott nods, and pulls his shirt down, "And, I'm sure I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't" Stiles replies, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asks, like a stupid-idiot.

"Because, wolves haven't been in California for like sixty years," Stiles answers, rolling his eyes

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you _definately_ won't believe me when I tell you...I found the body." Wait _what?! _Scott FOUND THE BODY?!

"Wait, what? Oh, god, dude, this will seriously be the best thing that ever happened to this town, since...since Lydia Martin moved here." As if on cue, Lydia starts walking by. "Hey Lydia! You look-" The girl just breezes by, "Like you're gonna ignore me?" Stiles is so confused. What did he do wrong? He just blames Scott, and the two walk into the school.

**##CG##**

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." The biology teacher, Mr Chairage says, writing on the white board. Stiles gives Scott a wink, his boy found the body. "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened, but I'm here to tell you that the police already have a suspect in custody." Huh? Stiles is totally confused. From the look on Scott's face, so is he. Stiles gives him a shrug and mouths 'I don't know'. The teacher keeps plowing on though, "So, you can give your undevided attention, to the syllabus! Which is on your desk, outlining the rest of this semester!"

Stiles rolls his eyes and looks at the stupid piece of paper, scanning through the assignments that they would go through, he really doesn't care right now though.What catches his attention, however, is Scott looking around like he hears something. He stares at his friend, as the teenager focuses on the window. Stiles just shrugs it off, probably nothing.

But, oh, what a suprise it is, when the door opens, and he sees _Allison_. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to feel welcome." The superintendant says.

Allison smiles shyly, and starts walking to the only empty seat; behind Scott and directly next to him. Stiles nods at her, she nods back. Anybody who was paying attention could tell they know eachother, but nobody was paying attention, so it's whatever.

When Allison sits down, Scott turns around and hands her a pen. What? A pen? Allison herself looks suprised, but she smiles, "Thanks."

**##CG##**

After school, Scott and Stiles are walking towards the spot the Scott found the body. Apparently he had dropped his inhaler or something. Stupid, stupid Scott. They thunder through a lake, getting themselves all wet in the process. Scott is also telling Stiles about some things that have been happening to him, "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things!"

"Smell things," Stiles repeats, "Like what?"

"Like...like the mint-moheto gum in your pocket!" Scott replies, looking at Stiles.

"Look, I don't even have any mint-moheto..." He trails off, when he pulls, lo and behold, a piece of mint-moheto gum out of his pocket! Scott raises his arms in a shrug, in an I-told-you-so fashion. "So, all this started with a bite?"

"Yeah! What if it's like an infection, like, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something!" Scott exlaims, freaking out times ten.

"You know, I think I've heard of this. It's a particular type of infection." Oh, this joke will be just too easy for Stiles.

"What is it?" Scott asks, actually believing that Stiles is being serious.

"I think it's called...lycanthropy."

"What is that, is that bad?!"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But, only once a month."

"Once a month...?" Poor, naive, Scotty is confused.

"On the night of the full moon." When Scott still seems confused, Stiles howls. Scott scowls, and pushes Stiles. "You're the one who said you heard a wolf howling!"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott yells at Stiles.

"I know, you're a werewolf! RAWR." Stiles laughs, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott had already dropped the subject apparently, kneeling by a pile of leaves. "I-I could've sworn this was it. I found the body, the deer came running...I dropped my inhaler." Stiles feels bad for his friend, so he pipes up with a theroy.

"Well, maybe the killer moved the body!"

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler! Those things cost like 80 bucks." Oh Scott, always having his priorities strait. Stiles doesn't get to revel in his best friend's stupidity for long though. Because when he looks up, there's a leather clad figure standing there.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh _crap_. That's Derek isn't it? He smacks Scott's shoulder, and the teenage boy stands up. Derek starts walking over, WALKING OVER. Stiles starts internally freaking out. "What are you doing here? Huh?" Derek asks, making Stiles rub the back of his head nervously. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles squeaks, in a totally manly fashion.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something..." Scott starts, as Derek raises his magical eyebrows. "But, forget it."

Derek tosses something at Scott, and Scott catches it. Stiles notices, that it's Scott's inhaler. When both Scott and Stiles look up, Derek's gone.

Scott turns to Stiles, "Come on man, I gotta get to work."

Scott starts walking the other way, and Stiles mutters "Dude, that was Derek Hale," before following.

**##CG##**

While Scott, his dad, and Melissa are all at work, Stiles decides to text Lydia, and see what's up with her. He takes his phone out of his pocket, and scrolls through his contacts, he finds the name _Beauty Queen_ (he named Lyida that, for _reasons_), and composes a text message.

**To Beauty Queen: **_What was up with you today Lyd? I don't understand._

He has to wait a few agonizing minutes, unil he recieves a reply.

**From Beauty Queen: **_I'm angry with you, Stilinski._

Angry with him? What did he do? Stiles picks up the phone and calls Lydia, but he's pretty sure she hit the jerk-off button, because he gets voicemail after the first ring. So, he calls Jackson, (who's contact name is bitch-prince), instead. Jackson answers after the second ring, opening with the most amazing greeting ever; "Speak."

"Oh, hello to you too, Jackson. Anyway, I have a question. Why is your girlfriend angry with me?!" Stiles asks, not whining, not in the slightest bit. He will deny it until the day he dies.

"Because, jackass, you went into the forest, with a killer on the loose. I'm pretty pissed myself." Jackson replies, as if it's obvious.

"How do you two know- oh wait." Stiles facepalms, "I didn't get hurt, so it's all good."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Jackson says, and hangs up. Stiles gets the feeling, that he has a _lot_ of sucking up to do. But first, he has to speak with Allison, and maybe Derek.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Y'all better appreciate this chapter. It took 2 days, and constant pausing of ep 1x01 of Teen Wolf. I had a problem making some thing relevent to the story, so I either left it out, or changed it completely. TWO DAYS. I better get lots of love for this, especially since I'm starting the next one directly after. So, have a nice...day.**


	7. Chapter 7

After his phone call with Jackson, Stiles decides he really needs to have a serious chatting with Derek. Did Derek know something? Probably not. Was it worth a shot? Hell yes. So, he shoves his phone in his pocket, shoves on his red hoodie, and thunders down the stairs. He also thanks whatever diety that may be out there that nobody's home, or he'd have SO been caught just for going down the stairs.

He saunters out the door, locks it, and starts on his merry way to the forest. Walking's gonna take forever, and going at night is probably not the smartest thing to do, and above everything else there's supposedly a killer on the loose but whatever. Stiles does what Stiles wants.

**##CW##**

It did end up taking an hour to get to the preserve, and Stiles found himself cursing his stupidity for not bringing a flashlight. He ambles along, barely able to see a damn thing. He trips over tree roots, and even his own feet. He then remembers, _OH YEAH, _he has a FUCKING PHONE. He pulls said phone out and...shit, dead. Why the hell didn't he think to check if his phone was charged before he left? OH YEAH, because he's an IDIOT.

He huffs and keeps walking, he hopes it's towards where he had found Derek earlier. That's when he trips and falls down a hill, grunting and groaning. Out of pure instinct he calls out "DEREK!" In a vain hope that the older man would hear him.

He then thinks of what a horrible, dumb, stupid idea that was and chastises himself while standing. When he turns around, he sees two brilliant blue eyes staring at him. He lets out a _very manly_ shriek and jumps back.

The person who the eyes belong two walk out, and Stiles is taken aback yet again. Derek is much better looking in the real world. He's so...mysterious looking. His hair seems to shine in the moonlight, and his glare seemed that more intense because of it. Stiles completely missed the words the man was saying, and also missed that his eyes went from blue to a stunning hazel.

"I _said_ what are you _**doing**_here Stiles?" Derek's gruff, booming voice finally snapped Stiles back to the real world.

"I...was looking for you!" Stiles explained quickly, rubbing at the new scratches he's aqquired, "Something's going on with Scott, I - I don't know what. I need your help, Derek." His voice sounded pathetic, even to himself, but he's desperate. Scott's his only friend he didn't make up. The only friend who's not pretty much using him to survive. Scott's his _step-brother_. He has to find out.

Derek rolls his perfect hazel eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

Stiles swears his mouth hit the floor, "Because I gave you life? Because without me you wouldn't _exist_ buddy! Oh, don't give me that look! I just want to know what I can do to help my brother out! Come on Derek! Help me!"

Derek sighs, as if resigned and hands him a book. A. Fucking. Book.

"A BOOK?! A _BOOK_?! HOW THE FUCK IS THIS BOOK GOING TO HELP ME?! DID I REALLY COME OUT HERE, FALL DOWN A HILL, AND RISK MY LIFE FOR A BOOK?!" Stiles starts flipping out, but Derek ends up covering Stiles' mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. You want to know what's going on with your friend? Read the book. Now, I'm going to walk you home, and you're going to stay there and not come out to the woods again. Got it?" Derek growls, and Stiles is suddenly scared. He feels how strong Derek is, so he just gulps and nods. The elder releases him, and roughly grabs the teen's arm. He doesn't let go the whole way home.

**##CG##**

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took, I wrote a really long chapter and it deleted itself, I got SO PISSED I couldn't write ANYTHING at ALL. So, yeah there's that. Okay anyway, I want an upload schedual so tell me what day you want this to be updated. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
